


In Which Race is Bad at Life

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: read it





	In Which Race is Bad at Life

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO POORLY WRITTEN I FELL ASLEEP MULTIPLE TIMES WHILE WRITING BECAUSE THAT IS TAP DANCE LIFE

As Spot woke up, he immediately realized something was off. He’d woken up to the light of the morning, not his boyfriend jumping on him until he opened his eyes. 

“Anthony?” he yawned feeling the bed next to him. “Tesoro?” Spot was usually stand offish, but it was dawn and Race hadn’t annoyed him yet. That was quite rare. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Spot realized his boyfriend was no where to be seen. No trail of clothing, not even a light on. 

Spot climbed out of bed and scanned their shared apartment. This was weird. He checked his phone and there was a text,

Race [out for groceries]

No, that just didn’t sit. When did Race help shop? Especially this early? He was up to something and Spot was going to find out exactly what is was. 

Race, of course, was just that. Up to something. Pressed up to Albert in his apartment, thin fingers in red hair instead of the black they belonged to. Race knew he was getting sloppy too. Groceries? Sure thing. He couldn’t think straight half the time. It was whoever paid the most attention to him at the moment and right now Albert was all over that. 

Race knew he shouldn’t have gone and messed things up. Spot was good to him. But two boyfriends was better than one. Boyfriend? He wondered. Was that what Albert and him were. Fuck. He was preoccupied.

[spoooottttt is calling]


End file.
